One Day
by Kezz
Summary: Everyone thinks that Oliver's life is perfect. Only he knows that there is something missing.


**One Day.**

My life must seem charmed to many. I know that there are plenty of boys in this school who would most likely kill to be me. I'm the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, there are scouts from professional teams coming to watch me at every match between now graduation and I practically have my own all-girl fan club here at Hogwarts. Yep my life is perfect. 

Except it's not really. It could be, in fact it would take just one small thing to make it everything I want. And she is, small that is. So tiny in fact that I practically tower over her, but then I am four years older than her. And there's the problem, the reason that my life is far from perfect.

You see she's only in the third year. A 7th year student would never make a play for a 3rd year student. It just wouldn't happen, and if it did both of their lives would be made a living hell. Add to that the fact that we're so very different and you get a recipe for disaster. No one would expect a Quidditch obsessed jock like me to want someone like her. I can just imagine how my fan club would react to me choosing a frighteningly smart bookworm like her over them; they'd probably tear her to pieces. As much as I want her I could never do that to her.

Right now she looks like she's got enough to deal with as it is. Actually she looks completely exhausted and as if she's about to cry. If only I had enough of a connection to her for it not to seem odd for me to comfort her. Sadly I'm just her best friend's team captain and any attempt from me to talk to her when he's not here would be school gossip by breakfast. Thank Merlin that we're in the same house, at least I get to watch her across the common room. Not that she ever notices, my girl's always too involved in her books or whatever scheme she and those two boys currently have going.

The worst thing is that I hadn't noticed her either until recently. Oh sure I knew who she was, the whole school does, but I'd never really looked at her before that day on the Quidditch pitch when she cast that spell on our Seeker's glasses and saved our hides. Fred joked later that he thought I was going to kiss her and though I laughed along with him I was silently thanking anyone who would listen that they didn't realise just how close I'd come to do doing just that. That was two months ago and I haven't been able to get her out of my head since.

Now that I've noticed her I can't stop watching her. It's like an addiction that I'm only too happy to feed. Sometimes my daily dose of her is all that gets me through a Potions lesson or a particularly gruelling training session. All too soon though I'll be graduating and I won't even be able to watch her across the common room or sit near her in the Great Hall at meal times. Just the thought of it makes something in my stomach twist and something in my chest constrict.

At least I know where she'll be seeing as she has another four years until she graduates and I suppose I could make a few trips into Hogsmeade on the days that the students get to go in the hopes that I'll bump into her. And yes I know that that sounds desperate, but I'm a desperate man.

It's killing me to sit here and not go to her when she looks so sad and tired. Especially when all I want to do is kiss away the tear that is trickling down her cheek and make everything better for her. But I'll grit my teeth and be patient and while I'm waiting I'll make sure that I get into a good team and make enough money to give her everything she deserves.

And when she and I are finally free from the constraints this school puts upon us I'll be there. One day I won't have to bite my tongue when her friends get her involved in another dangerous, harebrained scheme or stand back and let someone else hold her when she's scared or upset. One I'll finally be able to say that my life really is perfect. One day I'll be playing for the England Quidditch team with her as my wife and a whole brood of kids. One day she'll finally be by my side where she belongs, because one day her name will be Mrs Hermione Wood.


End file.
